Him whom he loves
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Curieusement, le plus dur pour Sam fut de réapprendre à aimer son frère. Saison 4.


Note:_ Salut! Voilà un petit one shot, juste histoire de ne pas perdre la main. J'essaie ici de m'attaquer à la saison 4, et, encore plus délicat, à ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sam en ce début de saison. A vous de juger si je m'en sors ou pas. Le titre est inspiré par un vers récurrent dans un poème de William Wordsworth_, _poète anglais du 18ème siècle, "The Idiot Boy". Oui, les cours de littérature me rongent le cerveau._

_Question spoilers, rien de bien précis. Il n'y a pas d'information qu'on n'apprenne pas dans "Lazarus rising", le premier épisode de la saison. Bonne lecture!_

Disclaimer: _Non, les frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas. Voilà._

_**-- Him whom he loves --**_

Quand on perd un être cher, on donnerait n'importe quoi pour le récupérer.

Entendre sa voix, avant d'en oublier le son ; croiser à nouveau son regard, avant d'en perdre la lumière ; retrouver son amour, avant que toute chaleur ne soit absorbée par le trou noir de l'absence. Oui, on serait prêt à tout pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agit que d'une monumentale erreur, que quelqu'un va bien sûr s'empresser de réparer.

_Sam est bien placé pour le savoir._

Le temps guérit bien des blessures, dit-on. La vérité est que le temps n'a pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans, car le temps, bien sûr, n'est qu'une notion abstraite personnifiée. Mais il est vrai que quand il n'en meurt pas, l'être humain finit par s'accommoder de bien des choses.

Alors imaginez, rien qu'un instant, imaginez qu'après des semaines, des mois, des années, votre vœu soit exhaussé.

_Sam n'a pas besoin d'imaginer._

_---_

_« Pauvre, pauvre Sammy, se moque le démon. Celui qui aurait pu être Roi se retrouve réduit à ramper comme le misérable mortel qu'il est en réalité. Il y a certainement une leçon à retenir, quelque part.»_

_La seule chose qui contient la rage meurtrière qui rugit en Sam est la lueur de crainte que le démon n'arrive pas tout à fait à dissimuler._

_« Je ne me vois pas en train de ramper, réplique-t-il froidement._

_- Continue comme ça et tu me ferais presque peur._

_- Je vous ai fait une proposition. À prendre ou à laisser. »_

_Il sait qu'il trahit son frère et il essaie de ne pas y penser. Pas de marchandage, a dit Dean. Mais l'Enfer, la damnation éternelle – quand on aime quelqu'un, il y des choses qu'on ne peut pas laisser se produire, en dépit de toutes les promesses du monde._

_« Samuel, souffle le démon, savourant le nom entier de Sam comme une pâtisserie, qui est le demandeur dans ce marché ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit que je veuille autant que tu veux ton frère. Ton désespoir est distrayant, mais rien de plus. Je te conseille de t'en aller avant que tu ne cesses de m'amuser. »_

_Le désespoir a le goût de la bile et du sang, mais ça, Sam le savait déjà._

_---_

Curieusement, le plus dur pour Sam fut de réapprendre à aimer son frère.

Non qu'il ait véritablement cessé d'aimer Dean pendant ces quatre mois où il était… _absent._ Mais ça prenait alors la forme d'un vide horrible, une torture incessante qui n'avait ni début, ni fin, ni répit. Une obsession qui dévorait tout en lui, toutes les caractéristiques dont Sam avait toujours pensé qu'elles faisaient de lui qui il était. Un chagrin si destructeur qu'il ressemblait à la folie.

Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il n'avait rien ressenti quand Dean était apparu de manière tout à fait impromptue sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre de motel. Au moment où ses bras avaient entouré son frère – dont la stature, étrangement, était plus frêle que dans son souvenir – le menton niché au creux de son épaule, l'oreille de Dean pressée contre sa joue et les battements réguliers du cœur de son aîné faisant vibrer sa propre poitrine, Sam avait senti l'univers retrouver peut-être un peu de son sens. La suite avait été moins simple, évidemment.

La routine, ainsi que Sam avait déjà eu l'occasion de le constater, était vraiment une chose merveilleuse. Sam avait assez vite retrouvé ses marques – après tout, ils avaient déjà été séparés bien plus longtemps que ça.

Certaines choses prenaient plus de temps que d'autres, bien entendu. Louer pour la nuit une chambre à deux lits au lieu d'un, penser à acheter deux cafés quand il allait se recharger en caféine, faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller son frère, ce genre de choses lui revinrent somme toute assez vite, un conditionnement profondément ancré en lui dont il doutait qu'il puisse un jour se débarrasser. En revanche, Sam fut surpris de constater à quel point il lui était difficile de ne plus avoir le contrôle exclusif de l'Impala.

En ce qui concernait la chasse, Sam retrouva certains réflexes presque immédiatement – ils étaient une machine bien huilée, depuis toujours, ou presque. Sam avait parfois l'impression d'être un rouage qui n'avait cessé de tourner dans le vide tant que manquait le rouage correspondant. Tout s'emboîtait à nouveau, maintenant, tout allait bien.

_Tout va bien._

Mais si tout allait vraiment bien, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se le rappeler en permanence, comme un post-it mental sur le frigo imaginaire de son esprit. _N'oublie pas de racheter de la bière, de trier le linge, de faire les mises à jour sur l'ordi, et surtout, que _tout va bien.

Dans un premier temps, il se dit que c'était le choc. Le retour de son frère l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il lui fallait le temps de s'accoutumer à sa présence. Quatre mois c'était court, mais long aussi, alors il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour effectuer une petite mise à jour mentale, de passer de _Sam sans Dean _à _Sam avec Dean_, qui étaient par certains côtés des personnes très différentes.

Ensuite il se dit que c'était la culpabilité. Il avait juré, _s'était juré, _de sortir son frère de l'Enfer, et au final – _encore une fois – _il avait échoué. Alors quelque part, il ne méritait pas vraiment de retrouver Dean, puisqu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pleinement du miracle qui lui avait été accordé.

Il y avait aussi les petites excursions qu'il faisait parfois la nuit pour rejoindre Ruby, le mensonge et la dissimulation qui n'avaient jamais autant fait partie de sa relation avec Dean, et qui empêchaient sûrement que les choses reviennent parfaitement à la normale – mais à ce problème précis, Sam se disait qu'il finirait bien par trouver une solution.

Ces explications, probablement toutes vraies quelque part, semblaient pourtant bancales. Manquantes, comme l'était Sam lui-même. Il se levait le matin, allait chercher du café, puis réveillait son frère qui ronchonnait à propos de l'heure indécente avant de s'enfiler sa dose de caféine matinale comme un drogué s'injectant son shoot, et c'était _normal, _tout ce que Sam avait pu désirer pendant ces quatre mois, ce qu'il y avait de plus proche du bonheur tel qu'il osait maintenant le rêver.

Sauf qu'il ne ressentait rien, ou pas autant de choses qu'il aurait dû. Il aurait dû être fou de joie, euphorique, submergé par le panel d'émotions dont il avait eu un bref aperçu quand il avait serré son frère dans ses bras – _joiesoulagementchagrinamourbesoinchaleur. _Il aurait dû se sentir à nouveau entier, à nouveau comme un être humain plutôt que comme un automate qui suivait sa programmation.

Il y avait ce nœud en lui qui persistait, même après la révélation que Dieu en personne avait remarqué son frère et l'avait pris sous Sa protection – une tâche apparemment trop lourde pour Sam lui-même.

Il ne pouvait demander plus de miséricorde, et pourtant il continuait de ployer sous le poids.

---

_« Il y a peut-être quelque chose que j'accepterais en échange._

_- Quoi donc ? »_

_Sam ne reconnaît plus sa propre voix. C'est un étranger qui parle à sa place, dépouillé de tout, ayant atteint le point de non-retour. Le démon – Sam ne se souvient plus de son nom – sourit de toutes les dents de l'adolescent boutonneux qu'il possède._

_« Prosterne-toi. Supplie-moi comme il convient, et je verrais ce que je peux faire »_

_Sam a cru vouloir un certain nombre de choses dans sa vie. Vouloir, se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il en a même fait l'un des principes fondateurs de son existence. Maintenant, il sait qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant qu'effleurer la signification de ce mot._

_Il serre les dents et il s'agenouille ; il baisse la tête à la fois en signe extérieur de soumission, et pour ne pas voir l'expression triomphante du démon. Un éclat de rire fait vibrer l'air au-dessus de lui._

_« Sammy, Sammy, quelle dévotion. Mais c'est inutile. Aucun démon n'acceptera jamais de sortir ton frère de l'Enfer. Il n'y a pas de marché possible. Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter le pouvoir quand il t'était offert. Maintenant il ne te reste plus rien. »_

_---_

« Tu vas manger ton burger ? »

La voix de Dean sortit Sam de ses pensées. Dean avait encore la bouche pleine de la fin de son propre burger, et il ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans à qui on doit encore apprendre qu'il faut manger la bouche fermée. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'il se rappelait que c'était ce que Dean attendait de lui quand il se comportait comme s'il avait été élevé par les loups plutôt que comme un être civilisé. Sam soupçonnait parfois son frère d'en faire exprès pour le faire réagir.

Le restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvaient était presque vide, probablement parce qu'on avait largement passé l'heure normale du déjeuner. Hormis Sam et Dean, il n'y avait qu'une famille de touristes composée de parents fatigués et de deux enfants en bas âge qui braillaient de toute la force de leur poumon, et d'un vieil homme qui lisait le journal accoudé au comptoir. Les deux serveuses du restaurant s'étaient assises à une table dans un coin, et discutaient à voix basse.

Dean le regardait avec insistance, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, alors Sam fit un vague geste de la main pour signaler à son frère de se servir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait plus très faim, tout d'un coup.

« Merci », grommela Dean après avoir dégluti, et il s'attaqua au reste du burger de Sam avec intensité.

Dean faisait tout avec une intensité particulière depuis qu'il était revenu. Manger, boire, conduire, profiter du soleil, même être en colère après Dieu et les Anges, qui avaient la mauvaise idée d'exister, après tout. C'était comme s'il essayait de rattraper les quatre mois qu'il avait perdu en s'efforçant d'être plus _Dean_ que jamais.

Il disait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'Enfer, et c'était très bien comme ça. Ça leur permettait de faire comme si cette histoire d'Enfer ne s'était jamais vraiment produite – _si seulement c'était possible_.

Sam concentra son attention sur son frère en train de manger, essayant de se pénétrer de toute cette vie qui transpirait de Dean. Il l'étudiait tandis qu'il mâchouillait avec vigueur, comme s'il essayait de le réapprendre : les pâles tâches de rousseur sur ses joues, le vert insondable de son regard, les rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux. Il cherchait au fond de lui ce sentiment insaisissable, la raison pour laquelle Dean arrivait depuis toujours à le faire sourire même après une mauvaise journée.

« J'ai du ketchup sur le menton ? »

Sam cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?

- Ben, à toi de me le dire. T'arrêtes pas de me dévisager depuis tout à l'heure, et je dois dire que c'est assez flippant. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, mais Dean le coupa.

« Bah, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tant de charisme en une seule personne, c'est dur à absorber. »

Dean souriait, et Sam sourit à son tour, parce que c'était une plaisanterie vieille comme eux, un grand classique – c'était la porte de sortie que Dean lui accordait généreusement, et Sam s'y engouffra avec reconnaissance.

« Continue de te bercer d'illusions, mon vieux. »

Leur attention fut brièvement détournée par des éclats de voix. Le père de la petite famille de touristes avait apparemment atteint les limites de sa patience et secouait l'un de ses enfants par le bras.

« Tu vas arrêter tes caprices, maintenant, et tu vas manger !! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !! Tous les deux !! »

Dean eut un reniflement amusé.

« Souvenirs, souvenirs, murmura-t-il avec, sembla-t-il, une nuance de nostalgie.

- On n'était pas aussi pénible que ça, objecta Sam, en prenant garde à conserver un ton léger.

- Moi, non. Toi, c'est une autre histoire.

- Eh ! »

Dean se remit à manger avec un air satisfait et Sam continua de l'observer. Dean ne fit pas d'autres commentaires à ce sujet.

Ce genre d'échange faisait partie de leur routine, et Sam s'y raccrochait désespérément, en attendant le jour où il en retrouverait le sens. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire qu'il sentait l'atmosphère s'alléger, qu'il retrouvait le confort qui avait toujours existé entre eux, mais la vérité était qu'il avait plutôt l'impression de se repasser un souvenir – les images familières, mais sans la charge émotionnelle qui allait avec.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bon sang ?_

---

_« Tu pars en vrille, Sam. Tu sombres aussi rapidement qu'une bille de plomb. »_

_Sam est allongé sur un matelas dur comme le bois et la douleur pulse dans son flanc avec régularité. Il garde la tête tournée contre le mur, signe qu'il ne veut pas écouter, qu'il ne veut pas parler. Mais bien sûr, il en faut plus pour décourager Ruby. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de Dieu sait où, elle ne le lâche pas._

_« Tu accumules les conneries. Cette tentative pour ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer était particulièrement stupide, même pour toi. Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ? Dean est perdu. Si tu ne te mets pas ça dans la tête, tu entraîneras le monde dans ta folie. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? »_

_Sam ne peut retenir un rire éraillé, sans joie._

_«C'est ton argument ? Tu détestais Dean. _

_- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. »_

_Elle reste silencieuse un moment, et Sam finit pas espérer qu'elle va s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Peine perdue._

_« Dean ne reviendra pas, Sam. Et s'il pouvait te voir maintenant, il détesterait ce que tu es devenu. _

_- Menteuse, murmure-t-il sans conviction. Menteuse._

_- Mais l'avantage d'avoir touché le fond, poursuit Ruby, presque joyeusement, c'est qu'on ne peut que rebondir. Si tu me laisses t'aider, tu pourras faire de ta vie quelque chose à la hauteur du sacrifice de ton frère. »_

_À certains moments, Sam la déteste presque autant qu'il ne se déteste._

_---_

Sam laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. Le jet n'avait pas assez de pression, l'eau était tiède, la cabine de douche bien trop petite pour sa stature, et il y avait de la moisissure dans les coins, mais s'il gardait les yeux fermés et qu'il ne bougeait pas trop, la sensation de l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps avait quelque chose de réconfortant. L'illusion, éphémère bien sûr, qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de plus que de la crasse superficielle.

Quand l'eau passa brutalement de tiède à franchement glaciale, il s'ébroua et ferma le robinet. Voilà au moins qui avait le mérite de bien le réveiller.

Non qu'il ait des problèmes pour dormir. Les premiers temps après que Dean… après Dean, il avait été tourmenté par d'horribles cauchemars rejouant la scène fatidique, comme après Jess – il y avait beaucoup d'_après_ dans sa vie. Il avait perdu le sommeil à nouveau, mais cette fois il était seul, et l'épuisement avait bien failli le tuer – ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, s'il voulait mener sa tâche à bien. Il avait alors décidé de ne plus se laisser dominer par ses terreurs nocturnes, et les rêves avaient cessé tout d'un coup, comme ça. Maintenant il ne rêvait plus du tout, et quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il devait avouer que ça le faisait un peu flipper.

Il passa une serviette usée jusqu'à la corde autour de sa taille, ses cheveux mouillés gouttant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, et sortit de la salle de bain.

« C'est pas trop tôt, princesse. »

Sam sursauta. Son frère était étendu tout habillé sur son lit défait, un paquet de M&Ms ouvert à porté de main, et il fallut quelques secondes à Sam pour vraiment croire en ce qu'il voyait.

Il lui arrivait encore de temps en temps d'oublier que Dean était là. Cela se produisait moins souvent qu'au début, mais il s'en trouvait d'autant plus déstabilisé. Il tourna le dos à son frère pour cacher son trouble, et se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements propres.

S'habiller devant son frère ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de problème, mais pour une raison quelconque il ressentit le regard de Dean avec une acuité particulière pendant qu'il passait des sous-vêtements, un jean et une chemise. C'était peut-être parce que quelques minutes auparavant il s'était cru seul.

« Tu es prêt pour le petit-déj ? » demanda-t-il en enfilant des chaussettes.

Question stupide. Dean était _toujours _prêt pour le petit-déjeuner. Ou pour n'importe quel repas.

« Une minute. Regarde ça, d'abord. »

Sam se tourna vers Dean avec une méfiance inspirée par des années de cohabitation. Dieu seul savait vraiment ce que Dean était capable d'inventer quand il s'ennuyait, mais Sam en avait déjà une assez bonne idée.

Dean plongea la main dans le paquet de M&Ms et en sortit trois – marron, bleu, rouge – avant de les lancer au-dessus de lui. Les petites boules colorées s'élevèrent dans les airs, avant de retomber une par une, rappelée par la gravité. La marron disparut dans la bouche de Dean, qui réussit ensuite à happer la bleue en bougeant un peu la tête, mais la rouge rebondit sur son nez. Dean jura, s'étouffa avec les M&Ms déjà avalés. Il se redressa sur son lit, toussant et crachotant, se raclant la gorge pour en déloger le M&Ms coincé. La boule expulsée roula sur le couvre-lit, et tomba par terre.

Quand il put enfin respirer à nouveau, Dean releva la tête, embarrassé et essoufflé.

« J'y arrivais, tout à l'heure, » marmonna-t-il.

L'expression sur le visage de Dean était… cocasse, boudeuse, un peu enfantine – et même, pour tout dire, _adorable, _bien qu'il soit absolument hors de question que Sam avoue un jour avoir associé ce mot avec son frère, même en pensée. Sam sentit quelque chose de bizarre se produire dans la région de son estomac, quelque chose qui se nouait, ou peut-être se dénouait, et il eut tout d'un coup envie de pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire.

« Oh c'est bon, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, » grommela Dean, dont les joues commençaient à se colorer de rouge.

Cela eut pour effet d'embarquer Sam dans un nouveau fou rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'asseoir sur son lit, et que des larmes se mettent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, et qu'il commence à s'inquiéter de la note d'hystérie que prenait son rire.

Apparemment, cela inquiétait Dean aussi, parce que Sam sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, et entendit sa voix près de son oreille.

« Hé, Sam, respire, vieux. Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Des tâches noires commençaient à obscurcir son champ de vision, alors Sam se força à prendre une longue inspiration, puis à expulser doucement l'air de ses poumons. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il repoussa la main de son frère.

« Ça va maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Sam releva la tête pour regarder Dean, qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air soucieux. Un air qui était pour Sam aussi familier que la forme du nez de son frère, que le dessin de ses sourcils, que sa démarche. Des choses auxquelles il ne faisait pas attention d'ordinaire, parce qu'elles étaient tout simplement _là _depuis toujours_, _plus sûres que le soleil dans le ciel. Mais il avait failli perdre tout cela – l'avait perdu. Il n'en était toujours pas totalement revenu.

Sam eut le sentiment, pour la première fois, que son frère était vraiment de retour, était vraiment près de lui, et ça faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il ne savait pas encore bien quoi faire de ces émotions trop intenses et contradictoires. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un qui retrouve son pays natal après des années d'exil, et qui ne sait plus parler la langue dans laquelle il a grandi.

Il se remit debout et tourna à nouveau le dos à son frère, faisant mine de chercher sa montre, parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Il se demanda depuis quand il était celui qui fuyait les confrontations émotionnelles.

« C'est… rien. La fatigue. Le stress. Quelque chose de ce genre. »

Il sentit son frère bouger derrière lui.

« Ok, finit-il par dire. Petit-déj ? »

Sam n'eut presque pas à se forcer pour sourire.

« Petit-déj. »


End file.
